


Of Like Minds

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela Banes and Maggie Madsen. The mechanic and the hacker. It amused Lennox and Epps to no end that two of the toughest members of their secret organization were two young women this side of twenty-five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Like Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _friendship_

It really shouldn’t have come as such a surprise that the two young women would become such good friends. After all, they were the only two females that knew all of the confidential occurrences that had brought about the beginning of the war over Earth in the first place.

Mikaela Banes and Maggie Madsen. The mechanic and the hacker. It amused Lennox and Epps to no end that two of the toughest members of their secret organization were two young women this side of twenty-five. 

In the beginning, during the times that Maggie visited the base, if she and Mikaela weren’t with their military team learning all they could about defending themselves and protecting a target – something that Lennox and Epps had ordered their men to teach them – they were with Ratchet and the other Autobots learning everything they could about them, the Decepticons and Cybertron. 

That kind of knowledge could only help in this war.

When Maggie wasn’t at the base, Mikaela would go to her office that was set up for her by Secretary Of Defense Keller. 

It didn’t take Keller and Lennox long to decide that maybe Maggie needed to be moved closer to the Autobots – and Keller, too. The first suspicious attack on his office had brought them to that conclusion. 

Unfortunately, Keller couldn’t be least from sight because he was the one that had taken point in anything the public or president needed to know about what the Autobots and NEST were up to with fighting a war for Earth against their enemies the Decepticons. He did say that his assistant, Maggie, could stay at the base as there were these wonderful inventions called phones and computers that she could use in order to get in touch with him. 

In fact, he made sure she was assigned a phone that would get a direct line to his own phone so she would never have to worry about the wrong person getting her message. With the computer, she could send him vital information in code if it was urgent. 

He charged Epps and Lennox with her protection, letting it be known that if anything happened to her, then they wouldn’t like what would happen to them. 

The end result was that this gave Mikaela and Maggie far more time to spend together working on some kind of secret project. 

The ‘Bots would hear the two young women in the medical bay long after most of the organics were sleeping. Whenever they tried to inquire about why they were working such late hours, Ratchet interceded before one of the girls had to come up with an answer.

“They’re doing something under my guidance and none of the organics or Autobots will be in any danger from this project. I give my word.”

Ratchet’s word was all the assurance that Optimus and his men needed, but some of the organics on the base weren’t too sure about it. 

Luckily for the men, it was Lennox and Epps and not someone else that heard some of the more green soldiers making snide comments about what the young women were doing and how they could be dangerous and no one would tell them. They thought that maybe they should go have a talk with the two girls themselves. 

Half an hour after Lennox and Epps came across that conversation, the men had changed their minds. It probably only helped that Ironhide was with them when this happened and none of the untested soldiers wanted to go up against that mech over the two females that were clearly part of the Autobots’ family.

Inside the hangar, Mikaela was bent over the mass of wires on the table as Maggie typed rapidly into her laptop.

“Have you told anyone about the shard yet?” Maggie asked without looking up.

Mikaela carefully connected one of the tiny wires beneath the magnifying glass before she lifted her head to shake it. “No. Ratchet is still the only one that knows about it. I don’t want to get any of their hopes up if we can’t manage to do this.”

“Of course we’ll manage this,” Maggie said with determination in her voice. “We’re the unstoppable M&M.”

Mikaela lifted her head and stared at Maggie. “Did you just honestly refer to us as a candy?” There was amusement in her voice and in her eyes.

“Ok, so I had a very definite blonde moment,” Maggie shrugged. “But really, if anyone human can figure out how to do this, it would be the two of us. It’s also what gives the Autobots a boost over the Decepticons.”

“What, having us on their side?”

Maggie nodded. “Two females that the bad guys will always overlook so our plans will always be able to do _something_.”

“We can hope that they keep doing that for a long time.” Mikaela murmured, wincing as a stray spark hit her hand. “How are things with you and Glen?”

“He’s a spaz,” Maggie said cheerfully. “Try this,” she said, tapping on the keyboard quickly. “I mean, I adore him, but I keep expecting him to set up a church of the Autobots or something so he can worship them without getting smacked by me.”

Mikaela laughed, using a pair of tweezers to connect a wire according to the new coordinates Maggie had typed up. “You could always tell him that if he does anything of the sort you’re cutting him off and then moving in with me here at the Base.”

“And give him fantasy fodder? That’s all we need.”

Mikaela had to move away from the machinery in front of her so that she could laugh at that mental image without accidentally short-circuiting something. “I could get ‘Bee to take him and Sam on a long drive and talk them out of doing something like that?”

“How would that help?”

Mikaela grinned impishly at her. “Bee tends to get his point across via the radio. He’ll play them snippets of sappy love songs for about an hour and they’ll come back trying to prove their masculinity to everyone around them.”

Maggie didn’t even hesitate. “Do it. I can have a camera rigged up by the time they get back.”

Anyone who happened to be a human male walking by the bay at this time would have been terrified by the duo of feminine giggles that were coming from there. It could only mean trouble.

To Arcee, who had been acting as look out for the two young women this evening, those giggles meant that things were going to get fun around here in the near future.


End file.
